


Earth Villain Drabbles

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: A collection of short stories about Hal Jordan and his often forgotten Earth Villains.
Relationships: Abel Tarrant/Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan/Bito Wladon, Hal Jordan/Paul Booker, Neal Emerson/Hal Jordan, William Hand/Hal Jordan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Earth Villain Drabbles

Paul hadn't seen the Green Lantern in years, he had engaged with battles with the hero ever since both of them had been young bucks, back when the world had been a lot more simple, back when a man could break into an apartment and accidentally discover a superhero's secret identity. Not that he really hated the man, Paul had even gone to the man's funeral, and he wasn't really sure how he felt about the whole dying and coming back to life thing, as far as Paul was concerned, as soon as you went in the ground, or fire as the case may be, you were gone, and the people you left behind didn't need to worry about you anymore.

Maybe after Hal had died, he'd been a little more inclined to reforming. Eventually, Superman had gotten to Paul and convinced him to change sides. A few years later, Paul had ended up as a full-time member of the Justice League. Well, he supposed part-time, now, because he hadn't been called in to help the main team in a while, but he was enough of a member that they would sometimes force him to look at a screen for several hours.

Superman had been awfully cagey when he told Paul he'd been paired up with someone though, which he maybe should have been more suspicious about, but that was the thing about Supes, he was such a boy scout that you automatically trusted him. So he was yawning when he entered the Monitor Room, completely relaxed, he hadn't slept particularly well the night before, and getting dragged up into space at 7 in the morning was hardly his idea of a good time.

The point was, he had expected maybe the second Flash, who was annoying, but who he didn't have any personal beef with, until the moment that he saw the brunet sitting at the console.

"Jordan?" He asked, and immediately regretted it, the man's identity was unmistakable. They'd known each other for years, and there weren't quite enough Green Lanterns for him to be confused quite yet. Asking made him sound like an idiot.

Green Lantern jumped, whirling around in his chair so that he could see who it was. Probably, he had been in space so long that he didn't even recognize Paul's voice. The blank white eyes that were always just a little bit too creepy widened behind the Lantern's mask, and you couldn't exactly miss the way that his lips moved, mouthing out the words "Major Disaster?" It looked like Paul wasn't the only one who wasn't in the loop about this partnership.

Well, it wasn't like Lantern would say anything about villainy to him, Paul wouldn't be as huge an asshole about the whole Parallax thing as Bito liked to be, but it was still a nice buffer. All that Paul needed to do was get through two hours with Jordan, they didn't have to suddenly be best friends or anything like that.

Thankfully, Jordan seemed to come to the same conclusion, and he resumed staring at the screen when his former enemy made no attempt to begin a conversation with him.

It was only when an emergency finally popped up on the screen that the two of them finally interacted. The monitor flashed red, alarms started blaring inside the room, and Portugal was clearly indicated on the map, both of them reached out to contact the League at the same time.

Their fingertips brushed against each other for just a moment before Jordan pulled away. He leant towards the microphone, with the red light washing over the room, it was impossible to tell whether he was blushing. "All available League members!" He spoke into the microphone, loud enough to be heard over the alarm, "Get to Lisbon, there have been reports of tremors."

When he shut off the microphone, he took a deep breath, before turning toward Paul again. "Look," Jordan said, biting down on his lower lip, "there's no way that I can say this that isn't going to wind up ticking you off, but I am really glad to be working with you now."

Major Disaster rolled his eyes because, of course, Jordan would be the same bright-eyed 'everyone can be redeemed' idiot that he always had been. The same idiot who would never not believe Doctor Polaris when he said, decked out in his full supervillain outfit no less, that Neal Emerson was definitely the personality in control at that exact moment. The same idiot who would walk down the stairs in front of people who had tried to kill him multiple times.

It pissed Paul off because someone was going to take advantage of him one day. Hell, they already had. Neal had stolen Jordan's ring, trapping him in the Arctic Circle, and Bito had knocked him out, hoping to capture him. Those guys were... relatively decent for career criminals. He didn't want to think what someone like Sinestro would do to Jordan. "We're not friends," Paul grunted, hoping to nip this in the bud right now, "we're not working together, we just happen to be working on the same team. I don't trust you, and you definitely shouldn't trust me. Or any aliens who might try to convince you that you're still friends."

To his surprise, Jordan started to laugh at that.

"Well, you're not any less grumpy. But Kal was definitely right to vouch for you." He hummed, a smile still pulling up the corners of his mouth, Paul wanted to wipe it off of his face. "I don't feel threatened by you though, I never have, and after the things Wally's told me, I don't think I ever could be. Is it true that you were scared of a French teacher."

The laughter was obvious in his voice, and Paul gritted his teeth in response. When Jordan moved on to sniggering, Paul slowly closed his eyes, reaching out with his powers. First he edited some small things, then he made some more significant changes, before finally...

"Ow," the man next to him hissed, and when Paul opened his eyes again, the Lantern was sprawled on the floor, his chair collapsed beneath him.

"Maybe I was," Paul mused, "but you're no French teacher."


End file.
